emotional fandoms
by MentalistSweete
Summary: 40 origins, 40 couples, 40 emotions. They will not intersect. Each chapter will feature a one-shot with a randomly-generized match-up with emotion to couple. Read for more understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the following chapters have a lot of characters from different sources of media, but I don't own any of them unless stated at the beginning of each one-shot.**

 **My younger cousin has asked me to write up one-shots for each of her favorite fan couples – for as many random emotions she could think up. The following is a list of all the emotions, not necessarily in the order I will be writing:**

Awkward

Moody

Lonely

Curious

Destructive

Melancholy

Fearful

Joy

Surprised

Helpless

Alienated

Panicked

Grief-stricken

Jealousy

Sadness

Pessimistic

Guilty

Shy

Annoyed

Heartbroken

Regretful

Disrespectful

 **Compassionate**

Excited

Outraged

Optimistic

Relieved

Angry

Embarrassment

Horrified

Hopeful

Bored

Vengeful

Smug

Confused

Disgust

Responsible

Sneaky

Hurt

Disturbed

Now, here is a list of her top 40 favorite fan couples, also probably not in the order I will be writing.

Caillou/Sarah [Caillou]

Caleb/Hanna [Pretty Little Liars]

Carl/Blake [As Told by Ginger]

CC/Niles [Nanny]

Charley/Emily Elizabeth/Jetta [Clifford]

Chuckie/Lil [Rugrats]

Dave/Lisa [Newsradio]

Donna/Eric [70's Show]

Dora/Swiper (Foley) [Dora the Explorer]

Drarry [Harry Potter]

Helga/Arnold [Hey, Arnold!]

Jade/Cat [Victorious]

Jane/Gunther [Jane and the Dragon]

 **Jimmy/Cindy [Jimmy Neutron]**

Jisbon [Mentalist]

Joanlock [Elementary]

Johnny/Sissy [Johnny Test]

Kevedd [Ed, Edd n Eddy]

Kigo [Kim Possible]

Mandy/Junior [Grim Adventures]

Matt/Inez [Cyberchase]

McAbby [NCIS]

Mortinez [Forever]

Nikki/Jonesy [6teen]

Numbah 3/Numbah 4 [KND]

Raven/Beast Boy [Teen Titans]

Reid/JJ [Criminal Minds]

Sabrina/Harvey [The Teenage Witch]

Sam/Danny [Danny Phantom]

Seddie [iCarly]

Shaggy/Velma [Scooby-Doo]

Shamy [TBBT]

Shassie [Psych]

Timmy/Tootie [Fairly OddParents]

Tina/Amy [Barney and the Backyard Gang]

TJ/Spinelli [Recess]

Tobecky [Wordgirl]

Twister/Reggie [Rocket Power]

Waige [Scorpion]

Wanda/Arnold [Magic School Bus]

These will be put in two columns of a randomizer application so nothing will come across as biased. I am allowed to pick the ages, locations, etc. She will be helping me on various storylines. The top of each one-shot (after the constant disclaimers) will look like this:

 **Pairing:** (insert couple)

 **Origin:** (insert TV Show, Book, Movie, etc.)

 **Emotion:**

 **Rating:**

 **Warnings:**

 **Set:** (insert age or time period)

The first one-shot begins next chapter. Please read and review. My cousin and I will be happy to answer your questions.


	2. Compassionate

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Nickelodeon**

 **Pairing:** Jimmy/Cindy

 **Origin:** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius

 **Emotion:** Compassionate

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** Pre-EstablishedCharacter Death

 **Set:** Four years after series end

Salty tears fall down the blonde's cheek, shivering ever so slightly. He had been more than a friend to her and now he was gone. She chokes on her sadness, willing impossible tears to follow. She has trouble catching her breath as she falls to the pavement beside him. He was family. Her mother isn't around; she had a lot of work to be completed. The blond shakes her head, knowing quite well her mother never fully trusted him. He wasn't even allowed in their house.

She lets her hair down as she gets to work. Her friend is lifelessly propped upon a rickety old faded wagon with a broken wheel. She doesn't mind as she begins to carefully tug on the handle. A new wave of sadness fills her mind and body; a new flood of tears silently escapes. Her other friends are obliviously at school while she deals with heartbreak. Only the soft rumbling of the gravel beneath pierces the unbearable silence.

The girl maneuvers her way to a large mighty tree in the backyard of a crumbling old house. Bricks are sticking out, tumbling walls from outside in. The house has been vacant for a little over two years, but to the girl it represents a childhood of wonders. The girl thinks back to her petty rivalry with the kids of the neighborhood. She is older now, fourteen, and her friends are long gone.

The girl who used to be her best friend is now involved with the music scene and has already begun preparations for every leading role in the upcoming plays and musicals. The weird kid had been expelled from a dangerous chemical incident and has since run from town. The worrywart had left town unexpectedly, along with the trendy wannabe, two years past. Even the cool kid of the school is gone… lost in an avalanche of posers.

The blonde grabs a dusty shovel from beneath the back porch, where it had always been to aid in her mnay previous excavations. She somberly moves on to the tree, stealthily digging between the roots. Once the hole is large enough, she struggles with placing her friend in a selected box. A pair of strong hands come from behind and helps her. The box is fastened with an engraving of his name on the lid.

The box is then carefully lowered into the hole with the help of bicycle chains and an old record player. She smiles despite herself. The teen standing at her side always knows what's wrong withour her having to say a word. He had come prepared. Together, they begin to compile dirt atop the plot. As the girl smoothes out the rough edges, the boy walks away for only a moment. He returns with a glossy stone no bigger than his outrageous hairdo.

"Cynthia." He whispers calmly.

She takes it from his hands with a blush. She sets it at the head of the parcel and steps back to simply gaze.

"James." She takes his hand. "It's perfect."

Before them, the stone reads:

September 10, 1995 – November 25, 2008

 _Loyal friend to many_

 _Faithful rival to Goddard_

 _Never to be forgotten_

Humphrey Vortex

 **Please review!**


	3. Pessimistic

Disclaimer: characters belong to PBS, aside from my cousin's OCs Max Kierston, Sven Montana and Miranda Hashbuck.

Pairing: Charley/Emily Elizabeth/Jetta Origin: Clifford the Big Red Dog Emotion: Pessimistic Rating: T Warnings: FemSlash; Abuse Set: In Eighth Grade, they are 14

Charles "Charley" Wright wakes up in the morning with one thing on his mind: Emily Elizabeth. She has changed her appearance a lot since they were younger, but he felt grateful she still called him a friend. People like Vaz and Mary Elizabeth had lost contact in the past years. Since love and attention had made Clifford grow so big, lack of such has caused the red dog to slowly shrink to a more manageable size. Emily Elizabeth's dog is now just slightly over seven feet tall.

Charley takes his shower and gets dressed making sure to show off his new blue jean vest. He grabs a granola bar and a bag of homemade dog treats. He heads down the dock to the sheriff's station. T-Bone and his 'girlfriend' Mimi are asleep at their usual spot. Charley wakes them up with the promising smell as well as the two kept puppies. The boy then makes his way to the hairdresser. Cleo wakes to the sound of his light-up sneakers. Her alertness wakes one of T-Bone and Mimi's puppies, as well as two of her own. After this, Charley moves to the trailer park behind the arcade. His new best friend Max Kierston lives there with K-C, Hamburger, one of Cleo's pups and the rest (three) of T-Bone's puppies.

Charley plays a little with Max and the dogs before moving on. Charley and Max meet up with Sven Montana. He is from Sweden and has a very wealthy family. He doesn't let that get to his head and is close friends to the guys. They make their way back to the main neighborhood and find the Handover residence. The boys unlock the gate to the backyard and walk in. Mac in lying beneath the shade of a big tree, alongside two of his puppies and elementary-grade-schooler Cosmo. After feeding the dogs, Emily Elizabeth arrives with Clifford. Charley feeds the red dog the rest of the treats.

"Thanks, Charley. You must make the best homemade treats, because Clifford well, look at him." She finishes with a smile.

The kids turn to look at Clifford. He is licking his paws, happy for the kind treat and short bout of attention. Cosmo walks over and starts playing with Clifford. Just then, Jetta walks out. She is wearing all designer labels and lets her hair flow freely. She makes a comment direct to her best friend.

"Hashbuck says she'll meet us by the choir room at ten till, Liza."

"Alright. I've got to see LaDuc about my health assignment anyway."

"Ew." Max sticks out his tongue. "Health with The Duck. What could be a worse punishment?"

"Detention with The Duck?" Sven offers.

The kids groan and laugh at the admission, shaking their heads. They leave the Handover residence and start for the middle school. Charley makes a point to stride next to Emily Elizabeth, though her hand brushes up against Jetta's. Charley attempts to do the same, only managing to trip over Sven's untied shoelace. Knocked on his back, he can see Clifford taking Cosmo to school, along with several other younger kids.

Sven and Max help him to his feet and he smiles sheepishly. Emily Elizabeth frowns but Jetta glares at his incompetence. The boys lag behind while the girls chat ahead.

"How have we put up with him all these years?"

"He's not that bad, Jetta." Emily Elizabeth replies softly.

"Right." She scoffs. "So, it's pretty obvious he likes you. How's the way back?"

"Huh?" She asks, clueless.

"How do you feel about Charley?"

"I don't, in that way."

"Good."

Quickly, Jetta turns around with a lovey smile on her face. Instantly, Emily Elizabeth feels hurt. Jetta doesn't notice and instead puts a hand to the Jamaican boy's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"How would you feel about going on a date with someone rich and beautiful?"

"I, err um " He stammers.

"Then it's settled. Come to the teacher's lounge during third period. Your date will be waiting."

The turns again and walks back up to Emily Elizabeth. The blond has hurt in her eyes and a scowl on her lips. Jetta raises an eyebrow but says nothing. As they enter school grounds, the kids separate. The girls walk up to the choir room, but Emily Elizabeth makes a sharp turn to the health class. Miranda Hashbuck giddily runs up to Jetta.

"Did you ask him?"

Jetta nods annoyed. "He'll be in the teacher's lounge, third period."

"Ooh, you're the best friend ever!" She gives Jetta a hug then backs away when she feels her friend freeze. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Yeah. Right."

"I'm gonna have to set you up, now. You need someone to lo-oo-oove."

"I don't do love."

Jetta ends the conversation, turning on her heel. She makes her way to math class. Boring. Emily Elizabeth has creative writing. The class is told to make a freestyle poem about friends. The timer goes off and the teacher immediately calls on Emily Elizabeth out of habit. The blond gloomily trudges up front and speaks blearily.

"friends are what you have when you're little then you get older and they stop calling stop checking in on you some move away others just have better things to do some develop crushes you can't return some you crush on but they turn you away sometimes it's better to just leave everyone and be alone."

The class gawks at the depressing poem and Emily Elizabeth walks back to her seat. The rest of the poems are nice and friendly. But Jetta understands her completely.

Okay, well, please let me know what you think. 


End file.
